Kate et son odeur
by Solealuna
Summary: Je l'aime par tout ce qu'elle est, tout ce que je vois et tout ce que je sens. Tous les jours, Moi, Richard Castle, je me dis que Katherine Beckett, la femme de ma vie, a sur elle Le plus beau parfum du monde.


**Un petit one shot tombé du ciel. Je suis monté dans mon lit et d'un coup, mon cerveau a eut un cours circuit neuronal, qui fait que tzit, ça se touche et ça étincellise. J'espère que ça vous plaira;**

_**Ses cheveux**_

Ses cheveux aubains font chavirer mon cœur dès que je les entrevois, aussi bien coiffés que naturels, en queue de cheval ou en chignon compliqué. Au début de notre collaboration, elle les avait courts, car, m'a t elle expliqué, elle n'aimait pas passé du temps à se faire belle. Je lui ais dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de temps, qu'elle l'était déjà. Peu à peu, elle les avait laissés pousser, jusqu'à ses omoplates, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ses cheveux sont doux, touché cachemire, et ondulent avec une douceur et une élégance qui me rendent tout chose. Quand nous sommes sur une scène de crime, en plein air et parfois dans des paysages magnifiquement bien ensoleillés, ses cheveux se mettent à briller de milles feux, comme si on avait parsemé de la poudre d'or sur sa chevelure angélique.

Ses cheveux ont une odeur unique. Il y a un parfum épicé qui rappelle la jeune femme, mais aussi un côté doux et enivrant qui me transporte au delà des frontières de ce monde. J'avais pendant longtemps, rendu folles ma mère et ma fille, en achetant tous les shampoings possibles et imaginables que je trouvais sur le marché, pour trouver enfin, quel était ce parfum qui me rendait fou. Et après des dizaines voir des centaines d'essais, je l'avais trouvé. C'était un produit simple, un simple shampoing à la goyave, pour cheveux longs. Banal me direz vous ? Et bien justement. Le shampoing n'était pas le seul a jouer sur l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'après shampoing, cette fois ci à la vanille, faisait toute la différence. En mélangeant la goyave et la vanille, ambiancé comme les carnavals du Brésil, nous avons à la fois une saveur rare et exotique, et une douceur connue, mais qui respecte le caractère de la femme aux cheveux d'ange à l'odeur du paradis.

Comme j'aime, en m'endormant, à présent, sentir cette chevelure sous mes doigts et inspirer cette odeur pour trouver le sommeil dans ses bras.

_Goyave et Vanille_

_**Sa peau**_

J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle avait une peau parfaite, tout simplement. Je n'avais jamais vu un teint de peau aussi parfait, ni trop bronzé ni trop pâle, juste une couleur qui mettait en avant la couleur de ses yeux, aussi verts et sauvages qu'une forêt, aussi beaux et rares qu'une pierre d'Émeraude.

Ce que j'aimais sur la peau de son visage, c'était ce grain de beauté, sur sa joue, qui prenait tout son charme quand elle souriait. Ce grain de beauté était envoutant, il attirait tous les regards, en comptant bien sur le mien, qui ne cessait d'imaginer ma bouche contre ce grain, l'embrassant en lui disant combien je l'aimais.

Quand, au fur et à mesure de notre partenariat, notre complicité grandissait, prenant plus de place dans notre relation ô combien chaotique, il m'a été donné la chance, plusieurs fois, de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Par exemple, en l'empêchant de tomber, ou même en la consolant quand elle était mal. Pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasses repérer ou quand je lui donne son café et que nos doigts se frôlent. Et bien à chaque fois, que j'avais cette chance, j'avais l'impression d'être mort et d'être au paradis, en train de toucher les nuages. Sa peau est douce comme de la soie, et mes doigts glissent sur celle ci comme une vague caresse la plage.

Mais mon plus grand bonheur était de pouvoir la sentir. Quand, à nos débuts, je l'avais embrassé sur la joue, j'avais remplis mon nez de cette odeur, comme un drogué sentirait sa dose, ne voulant jamais oublié ce parfum. En fait elle ne porte pas de parfum, elle n'en a pas besoin. Son gel douche lui suffit, il est aussi enivrant que tous les parfums hors de prix du monde. Quand elle s'était penchée au dessus de moi , son odeur était arrivé jusqu'à moi et je n'avais put retenir un ''Vous sentez la cerise'' de sortir de ma bouche sur un ton admiratif. Elle n'était pas comme tout le monde et ne mettait pas le même et ordinaire gel douche ''Amande douce''.

Non, elle, c'est un gel douche bio, senteur cerise, qui va tellement bien avec son côté enfantin qu'elle me montre des fois quand nous sommes seuls. Elle sent l'enfance, ce moment de la vie si loin, si beau, qui nous a échappé et que nous avons envie de retrouver pour en profiter. Elle sent les amis et les jardins potagers des voisins que nous allions chiper.

Que j'aime, maintenant, sentir tous les soirs cette douce peau, la caresser et la sentir réagir sous mes doigts. Que j'aime respirer sa peau, m'enivrant de son odeur, parfumée à l'aide du plus beau fruit du monde.

_Cerise _

_**Ses vêtements**_

Ses vêtements aussi ont une odeur précise, terriblement enivrante et magique.

Elle s'habille toujours simplement, sans chercher à se faire remarquer ou à être supérieure au monde. Même si pour moi, elle l'est.

Son travail l'oblige souvent à faire des déplacements, ou à être en plein air ou même courir après des bandits, voleurs tueurs et autre criminels. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de liberté, pour le tenue, et pour elle, il était inconcevable d'aller au commissariat en jupe ou en robe.

Je la vois souvent habillée de pantalons noirs ou bruns, pour rester dans le ton de ses cheveux et de son visage, avec un pull ou un débardeur selon le temps. Mais malgré tout, à savoir sa féminité sans limite et son charme, sa tenue préférée reste son jogging et son sweat de sport gris. Elle dit qu'elle se sent bien dedans, qu'elle se sent libre de ses mouvements, sans que personne ne lui trouve quelque chose à redire. Moi aussi j'aime quand elle fait du sport, quand je vois son sourire et son souffle court, ses gouttes de sueur sur son front, cette sensation de liberté qu'elle ressent.

Mais la tenue que je préfère, reste de loin la robe. Quand elle vient avec moi pour des séances de dédicaces, ou quand je la force ( légèrement ) à venir à des galas, elle se pare des plus belles robes de l'univers. Le rouge lui va bien, il met en valeur ses courbes de déesses, sa grâce n'en ait que multiplier. Quelqu'un a dit ''Mesdames, si vous avez quelques kilos en trop, visez sur le noir, parce que le rouge, ça ne pardonne pas'' Et bien, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que Kate n'avait pas un gramme en trop. Elle est fine, musclée et tous ses habits ne font que montrer au monde, et à moi, combien elle est belle.

Quand un fou, lors d'une enquête, voulait la tuer, je m'étais incrusté chez elle pour la protéger et en dormant sur le canapé, j'avais découvert une odeur magnifique sur les coussins qui ornaient son divan. Je m'étais endormi avant de savoir ce que c'était que cette odeur. Je l'avais rencontré à nouveau lorsqu'elle avait amené des vêtements chez moi, lorsque que son appartement avait explosé. Clandestinement, j'avais sentis son tee shirt, et cherchai dans ma mémoire quel était ce parfum, qui m'étais pourtant familier.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle m'avait invité à boire un apéro chez elle, que j'avais trouvé. Elle était sortie passer un coup de fil et j'en avais profité pour aller dans la buanderie. À côté de la machine j'avais trouvé le produit. Une lessive française, méditerranéenne pour jouer sur les mots, à la lavande de Corse. J'étais revenu dans le canapé avant qu'elle ne se n'en aperçoive, et j'avais sourit comme un idiot. Ses vêtements sentaient les vacances, sentaient une ile de méditerranée, sentaient la liberté.

À ce moment de ma vie, que j'aime, quand je dort chez elle, respirer les draps de son lit pour retrouver un peu d'elle. Que j'aime lorsqu'elle amène sa propre lessive chez moi, sachant que je la préfère à la mienne.

_Lavande de méditerranée_

_**Sa bouche**_

Sa bouche a toujours été mon plus beau rêve depuis que le je l'ai vue. Sa bouche est définitivement parfaite, dans toutes les circonstances qu'il m'a été donné de voir. D'une couleur rosée qui fait penser à une rose à peine éclose, elle hante mes nuits et mes jours, comme un fruit défendu, comme un trésor enfoui.

Quand elle sourit, ses lèvres s'étirent sur son beau visage, et provoque une petite fossette sur sa joue, qui me fait rêver, et m'envoie sur une planète où il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Son sourire est unique, il brille de mille éclats. J'adore quand elle sourit de toutes ses dents, car c'est à cet instant que je peux voir sa petite dent qui est légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres. Totalement adorable.

Quand elle rit, son rire envahit mes oreilles comme une symphonie envoutante, un mélange d'un chant d'oiseau et le bruit des violons. Je sais que je viens de perdre toute ma virilité en disant cette phrase, mais je prends le risque. Kate me rends gaga et je l'accepte.

Combien de fois ais je rêvé d'être à la place de sa tasse de café, de son crayon qu'elle mordille quand elle réfléchit ou de la paille de sa boisson fraiche...

J'ai été le plus heureux des hommes quand j'ai put y gouter pour la première fois.

Quand Ryan et Esposito avaient été enlevés, et on devait faire une diversion. Au début, notre plan était de faire croire qu'on était bourrés. Mais ça n'a pas marché, alors quand la garde et arrivé, et que Kate allait sortir son flingue, je l'avais arrêté. En une seconde, j'avais pris la décision de mettra ma main sur sa joue, et de l'embrasser. Elle semblait sous le choc et n'avait pas bougé pendant quelque secondes avant de se séparer de moi. M'interrogeant du regard elle comprit et se jeta sur moi pour répondre à mon baiser. Et là, c'était comme si mon cœur avait explosé. Le baiser était intense, enivrant et extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais ressentit autant d'émotions dans un seul baiser.

Ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes, ses dents mordant de temps à autre ma lèvre inférieure, sa langue caressant la mienne, j'étais aux anges.

Depuis, j'avais gardé le parfum de sa bouche en mémoire.

Elle sentait le café, ce qui ne m'a pas surpris, au vu du nombre de tasse de café qu'elle boit tous les jours, mais il y avait aussi, une odeur beaucoup plus douce, et fraiche, et ça, c'était une trace de son dentifrice et du chewing-gum. À la menthe. Un magnifique mélange, à la fois fort et doux, elle était parfaite. En me voilant la face, j'avais pensé que je pourrais retrouvé un peu d'émotions de notre tout premier baiser en mélangeant glaces au café et à la menthe.

C'était impossible.

Mais maintenant, chacun de nos baisers semble encore plus puissant et je peux à nouveau sentir cette odeur tellement magique, un mélange de deux saveurs auxquels nous ne donnons pas beaucoup d'attention, mais pourtant si importantes.

_Café et Menthe_

_Goyave, Vanille, Cerise, Lavande, Café et Menthe_

Mélangez ces ingrédients, et vous découvrirez le magnifique parfum de la femme que j'aime et qui partage ma vie. Elle m'enivre par tout ce qu'elle est, tout ce que je vois et sens.

Je l'aime, et même si elle ne me croit pas, tous les jours, Moi, Richard Castle, je me dis que Katherine Beckett, la femme de ma vie, a sur elle

Le plus beau parfum du monde.

**Laissez moi des petits com's s'il vous plait ! Finalement, j'aime bien avoir des insomnies, c'est le deuxième OS que j'écris à plus de minuit !**


End file.
